Scarves and Pebbles
by Faramirlover
Summary: Remus walks in on something that he really didn't want to and thinks about what it means. RLxSB. Angsty and sad ending but possibility of happiness if you read and say you want it. That was a terrible summary.  Just read the story.


A/N: This is written because it occurred to me that Sirius has the power to make Remus so happy but also the power to break his heart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Scarves and Pebbles**

Remus wrapped his arms around himself as he gazed over the lake. The wind whipped around him, chilling him to the bone and making his scarf fly all over the place, occasional floating in front of his eyes. The tears running slowly down his cheeks gave him a small distraction from the aching pain in his heart.

Bending down, Remus plucked a pebble off the ground and threw it as hard as he could, pouring all the anger and pain into that one simple action.

He really shouldn't have been that surprised but it hurt so much. Earlier that morning he had returned to Gryffindor Tower with a couple of books for his transfiguration essay. Pushing open the dorm door he had been confronted with the horrible sight of Sirius and some girl making out. On his bed. Feeling rather sick he'd stomped over to them, said a polite excuse me and rummaged under his pillow for his scarf, a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle.

"Sorry for the interruption," he had snapped, turning on his heel and stomping back out of the room.

For a few minutes he had considered starting his essay outside but the wind had soon put pain to that. That and the anger that was coursing round his body mingling with the undeniable urge to cry as his heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

And now he was stood, contemplating throwing himself into the lake after the pebble. Desperate for anything to make the pain stop. Anything to distract him from the horrid empty feeling inside. Anything to fill the space that his pathetic hope that Sirius would one day truly love him had left behind.

Suddenly the scarf was plucked from his neck by the wind and it flew off in the direction of the castle. The vague thought of following it was instantly squashed. Sirius had given him that scarf. He didn't want anything to do with Sirius anymore.

Lowering himself to the ground, Remus slowly beat his head against the pebbly earth. This was so stupid. He'd never really expected for Sirius to ever stay faithful. He'd always known exactly what Sirius was like. But the agony of seeing Sirius with someone else was more than he could stomach. On his bed. _That should have been me_, thought Remus, _that used to be me._

The tears started again and he couldn't even think enough to be angry. He was cold and worn out and had lost the hope that once upon a time, not so very long ago was the only thing keeping him going. Then suddenly a scarf was wrapped round him, warming him and instantly drying the tears on his face. The scarf was instantly followed by strong arms, wrapping themselves round his waist from behind.

"Don't cry, Remmy," whispered a voice in his ear "I'm here."

Instantly recognising Sirius's voice and scent, Remus pulled away from him, the anger coursing through his veins growing more and more as the wolf inside howled for Sirius's blood.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" he snapped, surprising even himself.

"I want you," said Sirius, reaching out to try and catch Remus's hand but he backed away.

"Oh, yeah. Obviously so much because when you want someone you really go snogging girls on their bed!"

"It was an accident, Rem. You know that I love you. It was just a stupid mistake."

"A real accident! I mean, loads of people just end up snogging when they're supposed to be with someone else."

"Please, Remmy. I was scared. I've never felt as deeply about anyone as I do about you. It confused me. I didn't know what to do. I just did what I always used to do. I know it was stupid. It'll never happen again. I love you."

"You said pretty much the same thing last time, Sirius. And look where we've ended up," said Remus, he tears falling thick and fast as he pulled off the scarf and threw it at Sirius "I believe that that is yours. Something to remember me by. And hopefully remind you not to make the same mistake again if someone else special comes along. But it won't be me anymore, 'cos lord knows I'm too good for you."

Remus bent down and picked another pebble off the ground, examining it as he rolled it between his thumb and first finger.

"And this is to remind me that love is for fools," he said, stuffing it in his pocket and marching back towards the school, leaving a sobbing Sirius behind him, clutching the scarf in his right hand.

OOOOOO

A/N: Yes, that was very sad. But I'm thinking of writing a sequel set in OOTP or POA that has a nice ending. Review and tell me what you thought and if you want the sequel. :D


End file.
